


быть или не быть... в струе

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: - Еще же не, - Куроо делает паузу. Кенма ненадолго отрывается от собственного телефона, чтобы убедиться, что это просто свойственная Пьяному Куроо случайная пауза между предложениями, а вовсе не та, что, по его мнению, добавляет драматизма (это она, и – только по его мнению). – Даже не полночь, Котаро. Ну ты и… тупень.- Да уж не тупее тебя, дорогуша, - огрызается Бокуто. – Гребаная пустая голова. С волосами.Сегодня на прогулке: встреча Нового года, баги интуиции и неприличное количество упоминаний анатомии Танаки.





	быть или не быть... в струе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in and out of style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387105) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



**ТРАГЕДИЯ БОЛЬНОГО ГОРЛА В ПРАЗДНИЧНЫЙ СЕЗОН: НЕСКОЛЬКО СЛОВ ОБ АПОЛОГЕТАХ ЧАЯ С БАББЛАМИ**

_Автор: Ивайзуми Хаджиме_

ПОМНИТЕ, КАК В НАЧАЛЕ СЕМЕСТРА Я СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО НЕ ПРОСТО ТАК ХОЖУ ТОЛЬКО В _LE PETIT ПАСТИЛКУ_? ТАК ВОТ, УЧИТЫВАЯ СЕГОДНЯШНИЕ СОБЫТИЯ, У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ПОЛНОЕ ПРАВО ОЗВУЧИТЬ ЦЕЛЫЙ РЯД ПРИЧИН; НО ОПЯТЬ ЖЕ, УЧИТЫВАЯ СЕГОДНЯШНИЕ СОБЫТИЯ, В ОСНОВНОМ СВЯЗАННЫЕ С ВОПИЮЩЕЙ ПОСРЕДСТВЕННОСТЬЮ ПРОЧИХ ПОСТАВЩИКОВ КУЛИНАРНЫХ УСЛУГ В КАМПУСЕ, ИХ ВСЕ РАВНО МОЖНО СЧИТАТЬ ОДНОЙ ГЛОБАЛЬНОЙ ПРИЧИНОЙ. А ИМЕННО – ПОСРЕДСТВЕННОСТЬЮ В ОБЛАСТИ КУЛИНАРИИ. БУКВАЛЬНО БОЛЬШЕ НИКТО НЕ УМЕЕТ ГОТОВИТЬ. КРОМЕ САВАМУРЫ.

НО ВЕРНЕМСЯ НЕМНОГО НАЗАД. ЧТО Я ДЕЛАЛ В БАББЛ-ЧАЙНОЙ? И ЕСЛИ УЖ МНЕ ЗАХОТЕЛОСЬ ИСПИТЬ БАББЛ-ЧАЯ, ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ СДЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО В ГРЕБАНОМ КАФЕ КУРОО? И НАКОНЕЦ – С ЧЕГО МНЕ ВООБЩЕ ЗАХОТЕЛОСЬ ИСПИТЬ БАББЛ-ЧАЯ? ОТВЕТ НА ВСЕ ЭТИ ВОПРОСЫ ОДИН: ОЙКАВА ТООРУ. МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ ВЕСЬМА УМЕСТНЫМ, ЧТО У Геккона Тоору _ЕСТЬ_ ОТВЕТ НА ВСЕ, А ОЙКАВА ТООРУ _И ЕСТЬ_ ОТВЕТ НА ВСЕ. СЛОВНО Геккон Тоору УКАЗЫВАЕТ НА ОЙКАВУ ТООРУ И ГОВОРИТ МИРУ: «СЕ, ОН СОЗДАСТ ДЛЯ ВАС ЛЮБУЮ ПРОБЛЕМУ». А ПОСКОЛЬКУ ПРОБЛЕМ В МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ ХВАТАЕТ, ДУМАЮ, МОЖНО СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ОЙКАВА ТООРУ – ЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНАЯ ЕЕ ЧАСТЬ. НО ОЧЕНЬ ПРОБЛЕМНАЯ. [От редактора: далее следовали два параграфа обоснуя, зашедшего в очень странные дебри. Скажем так, статья публикуется в несколько сокращенном виде.]

ИТАК, РОЖДЕСТВО ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПРОШЛО. Я ПИШУ ИЗ ПОСТЕЛИ. МОЕ ТЕЛО ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ХРАНИТ ПАМЯТЬ ОБ УЖАСНОЙ ОШИБКЕ, КАК И БЕЛАЯ РУБАШКА ОЙКАВЫ ТООРУ, УТРАТИВШАЯ БЕЛИЗНУ. ПО МНОГИМ ПРИЧИНАМ, НО В ОСНОВНОМ ПОТОМУ, ЧТО Я ЕЕ ЗАПЛЕВАЛ.

ТАК ВОТ, ВОЗВРАЩАЯСЬ НЕМНОГО НАЗАД: ПЕРЕД САМЫМ РОЖДЕСТВОМ Я ПОЛУЧИЛ СООБЩЕНИЕ ОТ ОЙКАВЫ ТООРУ.

 **Ойкава Тоору (03:09)**  
В КАМПУСЕ ОТКРЫЛАСЬ НОВАЯ БАББЛЧАЙНАЯ ИВА-ЧАН НАДО ИДТИ

 **Я (03:11)**  
какого хрена ты мне В ТАКОЕ ВРЕМЯ пишешь  
**Я (03:14)**  
что такое бабблчайная

И ЭТО, ДОРОГИЕ ЧИТАТЕЛИ, ОЧЕВИДНО БЫЛО МОЕЙ ПЕРВОЙ ОШИБКОЙ. Я ИСКРЕННЕ ВЕРЮ - И СЧИТАЮ, ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ТОЖЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ВЕРИТЬ - ЧТО ЧЕМ МЕНЬШЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ТЕМ КРЕПЧЕ СПИШЬ. ПОСУДИТЕ САМИ: ЕСЛИ ВЫ ЧЕГО-ТО НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ И В ЖИЗНИ У ВАС ВСЕ ПУЧКОМ, СТОИТ ЛИ ЭТО УЗНАВАТЬ? ГОТОВЫ ЛИ ВЫ ОБРЕСТИ НОВУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ ЦЕНОЙ ПОВОРОТА К ХУДШЕМУ? КРУГОВОРОТ ЗНАНИЙ В ОБЩЕСТВЕ – НЕПРОСТОЙ, ДЕЛИКАТНЫЙ ПРОЦЕСС, И НИКОГДА НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, КОГДА ТЕБЕ ПРИЛЕТИТ ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯМИ. ТОЛЬКО Я-ТО ЗНАЛ. Я СОВЕРШЕННО ТОЧНО ЗНАЛ, КОГДА МНЕ ПРИЛЕТИТ.

 **Ойкава Тоору (03:20)**  
КОРОЧЕ. Завтра в четыре, СВИДАНИЕ!

НО ЭТО БЫЛО НЕ ОНО. ПОЗВОЛЬТЕ СКАЗАТЬ, ДОРОГИЕ ЧИТАТЕЛИ: ЭТО СОВЕРШЕННО ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО БЫЛО НЕ СВИДАНИЕ. Я ЧЕЛОВЕК ПОЗИТИВНЫЙ, Я ЦЕНЮ БЛАГА ВРОДЕ ПРОТИВОПОСТАВЛЕННЫХ БОЛЬШИХ ПАЛЬЦЕВ И СУГАВАРЫ КОУШИ. Я ОЖИДАЮ ЧЕГО-ТО ХОРОШЕГО ОТ СВИДАНИЙ. И ЗАПЛЕВЫВАНИЕ РУБАШКИ СПУТНИКА СВИДАНИЕМ НЕ СЧИТАЮ. А ИМЕННО ЭТО И ПРОИЗОШЛО.

ПОЧЕМУ Я ЗАПЛЕВАЛ РУБАШКУ СВОЕГО СПУТНИКА? ОТВЕТ НА ЭТО, КАК И НА МНОЖЕСТВО ДРУГИХ ВЕЩЕЙ – ОЙКАВА ТООРУ. НАПРИМЕР, ОТВЕТОМ НА ВОПРОС «С КЕМ Я ПОШЕЛ НА СВИДАНИЕ?» ТАКЖЕ БУДЕТ ОЙКАВА ТООРУ. ОТВЕТ НА ВОПРОС «КТО У НАС АНТИХРИСТ?» - СНОВА ОЙКАВА ТООРУ.

А ДЕЛО В ТОМ, ЧТО Я, НЕ ПОДОЗРЕВАЯ О СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ ШАРИКОВ ТАПИОКИ, НИКОГДА ИХ НЕ ПРОБОВАЛ. И УПРУГАЯ СУЩНОСТЬ ЭТИХ КРОШЕК ОТБИЛА У МЕНЯ ВСЯКОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ ТЯНУТЬ ИХ В РОТ. ВПРОЧЕМ, ОЙКАВЕ ТООРУ НЕ БЫЛО ДО ЭТОГО НИКАКОГО ДЕЛА, И ОН НАСТОЙЧИВО ПРЕДЛАГАЛ МНЕ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ БАББЛ-ЧАЙ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО, ЦИТИРУЮ:

\- ❀Это офигенно, просто до слез! ❀

\- НЕ ХОЧУ Я ИХ ПРОБОВАТЬ.

\- ❀Ты просто обязан! Один глоточек! Это как… желейный горошек! ❀

\- НЕ ХОЧУ Я ИХ ПРОБОВАТЬ.

\- ❀Возражения не принимаются. ❀

ПОСЛЕ ЧЕГО – Я НЕ ЗАЛИВАЮ, ДОРОГИЕ ЧИТАТЕЛИ – ОН ПРОСТО СУНУЛ НАПИТОК МНЕ ПОД НОС. ГИГАНТСКАЯ СОЛОМИНКА, МЕЧТА ЛЮБОГО ФРЕЙДИСТА, ОКАЗАЛАСЬ У МЕНЯ ВО РТУ, И ИЗМУЧЕННЫЙ ХАДЖИМЕ СДЕЛАЛ ОДИН ГЛОТОК, СОСТОЯВШИЙ ИЗ ВОЗДУХА, ПЕРСИКОВОГО ЧАЯ, ТАПИОКИ И СОЖАЛЕНИЙ. ПРЕОБЛАДАЛИ ТАПИОКА И СОЖАЛЕНИЯ. И ОНАЯ ТАПИОКА, РИНУВШАЯСЯ МНЕ В ГЛОТКУ СО СКОРОСТЬЮ СВЕТА, ЗАСТРЯЛА В ГОРЛЕ, А СОЖАЛЕНИЯ ОТДАЛИ ПОД РЕБРА.

ТАК МОЖНО ЛИ ВИНИТЬ МЕНЯ В ТОМ, ЧТО Я ВЫПЛЮНУЛ ЭТОТ ГЛОТОК ЯДОВИТО-ПЕРСИКОВОГО ЧАЯ ПРЯМО НА НЕКОГДА БЕЛОСНЕЖНУЮ РУБАШКУ ОЙКАВЫ? НЕ ДУМАЮ. МОЖНО ЛИ ВИНИТЬ МЕНЯ ТАКЖЕ В БЕЗНАДЕЖНО ИСПОРЧЕННОМ ЯКОБЫ «БАББЛ-ЧАЙНОМ СВИДАНИИ»? НЕ ДУМАЮ.

С ДРУГОЙ СТОРОНЫ, ПЕРСИКОВЫЙ ЧАЙ БЫЛ НЕПЛОХ. ЕСЛИ ПОДУМАТЬ, Я УЖЕ НЕ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО УЖАСАЕТ БОЛЬШЕ: ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ О ТАПИОКЕ ИЛИ МЫСЛЬ О ТОМ, ЧТО У ОЙКАВЫ ТООРУ ЕСТЬ ВКУС [От редактора: это долбаный персиковый чай, а не революция в сфере напитков. Также примите наши извинения за то, что эта статья – не столько обзор, сколько прелюдия к нему. Эмм, с Рождеством?]

***

Кей не любит чернику и все черничное. Искренне ненавидит вид, запах и, с особенным усердием, неизменно приводящим к рвотному рефлексу – вкус. Ненавидит сами ягоды по отдельности, россыпью, в маффинах, молочных коктейлях или мороженом. Ненавидит невыносимое послевкусие и темный цвет, от которого на всем остаются пятна.

Дом, в котором он вырос, всегда был слишком велик для них с Акитеру, но они справлялись. Найденное решение настолько похоже на _сделку с собой_ , что Кею не хотелось бы объяснять это никому, в том числе и себе. Его суть — в каждой лишней постиранной паре наволочек, в том, чтобы проветривать и прибираться во всех комнатах, как будто те в любой момент могут кому-то понадобиться.

\- Суровые преподы? – спрашивает Акитеру.

Подняв взгляд от лука, который режет, Кей вперяет его в неопределенную точку на стене на несколько сантиметров левее головы Акитеру.

\- Да, есть, - отвечает он. Залить кровью разделочную доску совершенно не хочется, но еще меньше хочется смотреть на Акитеру. Рука сама начинает двигаться снова, пусть и медленнее.

\- Смотри на нож, Кей, пожалуйста.

Бывают моменты, когда Кей хочет сказать… Нет, не так. _Желание_ сказать что-нибудь - _хоть что-то_ \- порой подступает к горлу одновременно с судорожным вдохом, призванным это желание утихомирить. От этого столкновения каждый раз больно в груди, но единственное, что Кей научился делать в присутствии Акитеру – держать лицо.

И все же ему до смешного хочется стукнуть ножом погромче, так, чтобы напугать брата. Тадаши был прав: пора начинать вести себя на свои восемнадцать.

\- А работа? – спрашивает он и хочет уточнить, но для конкретики недостаточно информации. – Эээ, как работа?

\- Хорошо.

\- Ладно.

Ладно. Работа хорошо.

***

Всем известно, что если повысить голос рядом с Азумане Асахи, он начнет заикаться и плакать. То же самое касается Ячи Хитоки: Кенма знает, потому что лично наблюдал это правило в действии, и его до сих пор преследуют смутно неприятные воспоминания.

Поэтому Кенму несказанно удивляет легкое противоречие в происходящем прямо у него на глазах. Если все _и правда_ знают, что вопли равны плачущему Асахи, трудно понять, почему Танака Рюноске не в курсе. Сложно поверить, что вышеозначенный второкурсник _не входит_ в понятие «всех», кому эта истина известна. Это может означать либо категорическую толстокожесть, либо…

\- Так, _кто_ его подпустил к водке? – кричит Сугавара через плечо.

Хотя по сути Кенма - великолепный наблюдатель и ничем другим особо не интересуется, сейчас создается впечатление, что он упустил переход между происходившим на новогодней вечеринке пять минут назад и происходящим сейчас. Особенно странно, если учесть, что все собрались у Сугавары и Савамуры, где такие вещи обычно не случаются.

 **Я (21:31)**  
вы же с танакой рюноске вместе в волейбол играете, да  
**Я (21:31)**  
и нишиноей юу

 **Шое (21:31)**  
да!!!! они тоже на вечеринке??

 **Я (21:33)**  
VID_202.MP4  
**Я (21:34)**  
пожалуй, можно и так сказать

 **Шое (21:40)**  
охренеть

 

Кенма вообще-то не любитель вечеринок. Не то чтобы он их категорически не выносит, но обычно упускает значительную часть ключевых моментов, когда частные контакты и события меняют общую атмосферу, превращая спокойный обед в бардак и хаос, которые способна учинить только немаленькая компания двадцатилетних лбов, вылакавших внушительное количество алкоголя. В год Кенма выбирает в среднем пять вечеринок и из них ходит только на те, где может сидеть в сторонке на диване и наблюдать за всеми. И где вкусно кормят. Это определенно очень важный пункт.

Именно поэтому он и принял приглашение Сугавары отпраздновать Новый год у них с Савамурой. Кенме нравится Сугавара, как и любой, кто, по словам Куроо, _до него не доебывается_. Еще больше ему нравится, когда все делают непринужденно, не ходят на цыпочках, а Сугавара как раз из таких людей. Пока что он подходил раза два или три, только чтобы долить Кенме сока и спросить, не хочет ли он еще чего-нибудь съесть. Лучше и быть не может.

Ну, или не могло, минут пять назад. Теперь же Кенма видит, что вечеринка прилично не дотягивает до совершенства в некоторых аспектах, ни один из которых не связан с тем, как управляется со всем Сугавара. Скорее наоборот, ситуация как раз из тех, что могли возникнуть, когда кто-то где-то в управленческой цепочке не послушал Сугавару. Кенме это чувство знакомо; вырастешь с Куроо и Бокуто – чего только не узнаешь.

\- Это ты? Ойкава, ты? – недовольно бросает Сугавара, и Кенма тут же поворачивается, чтобы поймать промелькнувшее на лице Ойкавы раскаяние. – У тебя была _одна_ задача. Одна.

\- Да, но ты видел его бицухи? – Ойкава широким жестом обводит, ну, _бицухи_ Танаки, которые сейчас особенно хороши, потому что он пытается вырваться из рук Савамуры и Сугавары. – Думаешь, я жажду умереть во цвете лет? Он попросил трижды, и я сдался.

\- НЕТ, НЕТ, ДРУГ, - вопит Танака. Он снова кидается вперед: бешеный взгляд, растрепанный ирокез - воплощение самой изумительной пьяной эскапады с того раза, когда Бокуто опрокинул пять шотов за сорок секунд и остаток вечера провел в убеждении, что ему приглючился весь _Наруто Шиппуден_. – СЛУШАЙ СЮДА, ДРУГ. – Он тычет пальцем в Асахи – воплощение самого изумительного трезвого ужаса с того момента, когда Куроо убедил Бокуто, что _Наруто_ таки вполне реальный культурный феномен.

\- Он слушает, - говорит Савамура.

\- ТРОНЕШЬ МОЕ, - скрипит Танака, коротко тыкая в грудь себя, потом Нишиною, потом Асахи, - И Я ТРОНУ ТВОЮ ПОЧКУ.

В плане угроз Кенма слыхал и похуже, и получше. Хотя по выражению лица Асахи, которое можно считать запоздалым сожалением о том, что он _в принципе_ заговорил с Нишиноей, можно предположить: ему никогда в жизни не угрожали.

\- Рю, перестань, - говорит Нишиноя, который явно не в курсе, что стоящий рядом великан вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Кенму посещает чувство дежа вю, пока он не вспоминает, как Нишиноя проделал практически то же самое с Ячи. – _Я_ его пригласил потанцевать.

\- НО ОН ЖЕ СОГЛАСИЛСЯ.

\- _Потому что я попросил._

 **Я (21:45)**  
может еще не слишком поздно приехать к тебе

 **Шое (21:47)**  
прости кенма но никуда не деться, придется тебе все для нас снимать. тобио буквально рыдает, что пропускает такое  
**Шое (21:48)**  
он конечно в хлам но ты понимаешь

 **Я (21:48)**  
(๑•﹏•)

***

С другой стороны, малину и клубнику Кей одобряет. Даже восхищается ими. За то, что от них не приходится ожидать сладости - приторной, во всяком случае – и то, какие они беспардонно алые, яркие и ребяческие.

 **Тадаши (23:21)**  
не поверишь что тут творится

 **Я (23:22)**  
Видео. Видео не забудь.

 **Тадаши (23:26)**  
VID_075.MP4

 **Я (23:28)**  
Святый боже. Почему вы с Кагеямой без меня ни на что не способны?

 

Когда Кею было десять, его – их с Акитеру – родители поехали покататься. Нельзя сказать, что они не вернулись, скорее – вернулись, но не так, как должны были. Машина тоже, если уж на то пошло.

И вот еще: Кей никогда не винил Акитеру в своей ненависти к чернике. Вообще никогда не винил Акитеру ни в чем, и это, возможно, единственная касающаяся Акитеру вещь, которую он сделал правильно. Ну и еще то, что отправил его в университет и свел общение к разу в месяц. Зато ненависть Кея к чернике неизменно напоминает о том, что _ее_ ничем было не облегчить. _Ее_ , уныло-посредственную, статичную, тихую – вину сильнее всего сущего. Ему восемнадцать, и пора начинать вести себя соответственно – сложно признавать свои ошибки, но теперь он как никогда хорошо понимает, что попытка лишить себя детства, чтобы возместить детство Акитеру, ничего не дала им обоим. Стыд какой.

\- Давно ты ешь перец?

Кей поднимает взгляд, и выбранный кусочек соскальзывает с палочек. Акитеру изумленно кривит губы, хмурится, глядя на его тарелку. И правда: перец, который обычно вытаскивается и раскладывается по краю тарелки, никуда не делся, и Кей его ест.

\- Может, ты наконец научился его готовить, - вырывается у Кея, и он тут же снова утыкается в телефон, потому что не помнит ни единого случая, когда удалось бы вовремя остановиться, если дело касается Акитеру.

Молчание длится столько, что Кей успевает трижды собраться уйти из дома, но потом Акитеру смеется; нельзя сказать, что оно того стоило, и все же смех - это больше, чем у них было за все последние годы.

***

На то, чтобы Асахи и все присутствующие, кому не чужды простые человеческие чувства вроде сострадания – что автоматически исключает Ойкаву, Савамуру, Графа Дракулу, который по сути не человек, и самого Танаку, – отошли от бессмысленной попытки Танаки защитить Нишиною, уходит прилично времени. Зато Кенма гораздо лучше понимает, почему Танака был не в курсе, что на Асахи нельзя орать: только тот, кто совершенно не знает Асахи, способен заподозрить его в нечистых помыслах по отношению к Нишиное. Наверное, это оправдывает Танаку процентов на пять.

Мир на вечеринке восстановлен – насколько может быть мирной подобная вечеринка, учитывая, что это еще и день рождения Савамуры. Свет приглушен, диваны и кресла сдвинуты к стенам, чтобы превратить маленькую гостиную в чуть больший танцпол. Не без помощи единственной вещи Бокуто, помимо камеры, которую можно считать полезной – крутых колонок, которые даже Кенма иначе как _нечестивыми_ назвать не может. И пусть ему не нравится льющаяся из них музыка, зато видеть радость друзей _всегда_ приятно.

Кенма не чувствует себя лишним, иначе его бы здесь не было. Он хорошо знает большинство присутствующих, настолько, чтобы предпочесть встречу Нового года в их компании простому обмену сообщениями в полночь. Возможно, дело в том, что в последние месяцы он проводил больше времени с первокурсниками и упустил какие-то моменты, важные для понимания происходящего с его старшими друзьями. Ничего страшного, за несколько часов он снова поймает ритм. Зато взамен лишится этого чувства изумления. Например, сейчас он так увлеченно пытается понять, _почему_ двое якобы взрослых парней обсуждают методы сушки волос, что оценить юмор ситуации уже не удается.

\- Нет, я серьезно, - говорит Сугавара. – Я услышал этот адский гул из коридора и сказал себе: не может быть. Но он и правда был там, в час ночи…

\- Да у Савамуры длина волос как у ковролина, - отвечает Бокуто. – На кой ему фен?

\- И все же.

Кенма закатывает глаза и возвращается к телефону. На заставке у него селфи, которое Шое сделал в первый день, когда получил футболку _«ОБНИМАШКИ ДАРОМ»_. Он ухмыляется, как всегда, ярко, бесподобно, щеки румянятся от мороза. Кенма может пересчитать по пальцам случаи, когда его что-то искренне удивляло, но в этот список точно войдет момент, когда он впервые коснулся щек Хинаты – по ярому настоянию последнего. Они были… мягкими. Такими мягкими, что Кенма на полном серьезе спросил, чем он питается, чтобы этого добиться. Цукишима чуть не подавился кофе, а откашлявшись, выдал такой смех, что Кенма до сих пор опасается за крайне хрупкое душевное равновесие Куроо.

Кстати о Куроо. Следующий разговор, к которому прислушивается Кенма, происходит у того с Савамурой и Ушиджимой - само по себе жутковатое сочетание. Кенма ценит теплую дружбу, связывающую третьекурсников (опять-таки, иначе его бы здесь не было), но у него есть сомнения относительно конкретных представителей и их бесед в определенные периоды и после поглощения определенного количества алкоголя. Куроо пускается во все тяжкие дважды в год – в конце семестра и в канун Нового года (есть, конечно, незапланированные случаи, но они входят в списки _Вещей, от которых Бокуто становится сам не свой_ и _Вещей, о которых Кенма никогда не говорит_ ). А пустившийся во все тяжкие Куроо означает гораздо более медленный смех, гораздо более медленное _все_ , а также множество дискуссий, начинающихся со слова «гипотетически».

Есть подозрения, что такая дискуссия как раз начинается, потому что Ушиджима смотрит мудро. Не то чтобы Ушиджима обычно смотрел иначе, но после одного бокала вина эта мудроватость достигает новых высот. Больше одного бокала вина он никогда не выпивает, потому что, мягко скажем, слабоват.

\- Не хочется ударяться в байронизм, - мудро говорит Ушиджима, - но некоторые люди – как вихри.

\- Только огненные, - уточняет Савамура с еще более мудрым кивком. – Что? Вы когда-нибудь видели Сугу на кухне?

Кенма чувствует то же самое, что выражает лицо Куроо: желание закруглить беседу максимально быстро и безболезненно. И поскольку у него, в отличие от Куроо, есть возможность сбежать, именно это он и делает.

 **Я (23:14)**  
кагеяма наплакался?

 **Шое (23:19)**  
лдьтпждцлоьпждц  
**Шое (23:24)**  
привет кенма! это ямагучи ^^  
прости, хината слегка недоступен  
он, эммм. хряпнул шот

 **Я (23:25)**  
один?

 **Шое (23:26)**  
скорее три. это было ошибкой  
у нас тут встреча выпускников, ты же знаешь, как бывает…

 **Я (23:27)**  
удачи.

 **Шое (23:28)**  
да уж

 

Наверное, пора признать, что в этот канун Нового года чувство момента подводит Кенму. Обмениваясь сообщениями с Ямагучи в погоне за разведданными, он пропустил завязку текущих событий.

Сугавара… хохочет. Кенма несколько раз видел его смеющимся, но обычно это спрятанный за ладонью смешок или кривая усмешка по поводу того, что неизбежно произойдет, если кто-то в управленческой цепочке его ослушается. Но такого на памяти Кенмы еще никогда не было: Сугавара _запрокинул_ голову, закрыл глаза и хохочет взахлеб.

\- Прости, - выдыхает он, пока на заднем плане бушует музыка, а добрая половина присутствующих изумленно пялится на него. – Я думал…

\- Ты думал, тебе это сойдет с рук, вот что, - мрачно говорит Савамура. – Теперь вы мне верите? Он _всегда_ швыряет меня под поезд, а вы, паршивцы...

\- Захлопнись, - взгляд у Ивайзуми слегка расфокусированный. – Ты что, _не слушаешь_.

Кенме хочется верить, что будь все присутствующие процентов на двадцать трезвее, ничего этого не происходило бы. Ключевое слово – _бы_. Ему прекрасно известно, что это неправда.

Он также хотел бы верить, что будь Савамура процентов на двадцать трезвее, не смотрел бы на Сугавару с такой неприкрытой досадой. Беда в том, что Савамура трезв как стеклышко. Он даже не пригубил, и все равно сквозь досаду позволяет увидеть такую нежность, словно они с Сугаварой всю жизнь знакомы. А ведь и правда знакомы, вспоминает Кенма, и у него теплеет в груди. История Савамуры и Сугавары сильно отличается от них с Куроо и Бокуто, но их связь так же сильна.

Возможно, поэтому Кенма – единственный, кто замечает (хотя и не единственный, кто понимает), когда этот не слишком суровый взгляд меняется за долю секунды. Савамура моргает, усмехается ярко и до невозможности _красиво_ , качает головой и притягивает Сугавару к себе. Под аккомпанемент орущей музыки Кенма смотрит, как он кладет голову Сугаваре на плечо и улыбается ему в шею. Они отлично смотрятся, когда вот так склоняются друг к другу, хотя Сугавара, задыхаясь от смеха, этого почти не осознает. Его глаза блестят, щеки раскраснелись так, что видно даже в приглушенном свете.

Кенма, пожалуй, никогда не слышал более громкого признания – во всяком случае, взаимного.

***

Акитеру молча протягивает тарелку. Кей смотрит на лежащий на ней кусочек: белый крем, нарезанные на четвертинки клубничины сложены с краю. Маленькая вилочка едва слышно звякает о край тарелки в такт с подрагиванием руки.

Кей смотрит - и смотрел бы еще дольше - но, кажется, так и не научился быть по-настоящему жестоким. Так что он принимает тарелку и бормочет себе под нос слова благодарности.

\- Пять минут осталось, - говорит Акитеру. – Хочешь, выйдем на улицу?

Кей так и не отводит взгляда от тарелки. На улице холодно, но там запустят фейерверки. Которые будут прекрасно видны из окна.

Он жмется к подлокотнику, подтаскивает подушку и напоминает себе, что если он так и не научился быть по-настоящему жестоким, то Акитеру не умеет быть жестоким в принципе и заставляет ждать так долго не из вредности, а потому что заботится. И в этом их главная проблема.

Он отправляет в рот первую ложку только когда Акитеру садится рядом. Жует и чувствует те же странные ощущения в груди, в горле и глазах, что и обычно, но все равно глотает. У Кея странные отношения с эмоциями: он оценивает их масштаб и боится сильнее всего не свете.

\- Вкусно, - говорит он.

\- Да, - отвечает Акитеру. – Три минуты.

***

\- Куро, ты меня раздавишь.

\- А вот надо было меня слушаться в пятом классе, - мрачно говорит Куроо. – Когда я убеждал есть эти чертовы овощи.

Кенма вздыхает и отползает в угол дивана, но Куроо только наваливается сильнее. С одной стороны, как Кенма уже упоминал, это всего лишь один из двух запланированных случаев, когда Куроо напивается так, что даже не может удержаться на подлокотнике дивана; с другой, Кенма обычно успевает свалить _прежде_ , чем Куроо растекается по ближайшему предмету мебели. Но к сожалению, опять-таки как Кенма уже упоминал, сегодня его чутье сбоит. И вот он свернулся калачиком в углу _маленького_ дивана, пока Куроо сползает с подлокотника все ниже, утягивая за собой Бокуто, которому намертво вцепился в запястье.

\- Бро, хвать меня _тянуть_ , - бубнит тот, сосредоточенно пялясь в телефон, который держит вверх ногами. – Надо напсать кааши. Надо. Кейджи.

\- Еще же не, - Куроо делает паузу. Кенма ненадолго отрывается от собственного телефона, чтобы убедиться, что это просто свойственная Пьяному Куроо случайная пауза между предложениями, а вовсе не та, что, по его мнению, добавляет драматизма (это она, и – только по его мнению). – Даже не полночь, Котаро. Ну ты и… _тупень_.

\- Да уж не тупее тебя, дорогуша, - огрызается Бокуто. – Гребаная пустая голова. С волосами.

\- С волосами, - тянет Куроо с надменным изумлением. – Это… И это все? Волосы.

\- Это у _тебя_ \- все, - говорит Бокуто. – Только волосы.

\- У меня еще Кенма.

\- И я! – говорит Ойкава, и Кенма вздрагивает. Что за вечер такой, если он умудрился не заметить Ойкаву. – У Куроо Тецуро есть и _всегда_ будет Геккон Тоору.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я атеист, - возражает Куроо. – Это мы уже проходили.

Кенма вздыхает и поворачивается к Ойкаве, на лице у которого медленно проявляется абсолютно убийственное выражение, которое, впрочем, быстро сменяет яркая улыбка; он наклоняется к Куроо и морщит нос.

\- Тебе повезло, что его здесь нет. Ты же не хочешь начать с этого новый год?

\- А знаете, как _я_ не хочу начать новый год? – Кенме стоит определенных усилий развернуться, и он не уверен, что жажда убийства пополам с любезностью на лице Савамуры того стоили. – Я не хочу начать новый год под ваш _комариный писк_. Так что заткнулись все.

\- Ты злишься, потому что твой день рождения прошел.

\- И что? Нас ждет день рождения Асахи!

\- Ты же понимаешь, - медленно говорит Куроо, - что это совсем _не то же самое_.

\- А ты понимаешь, - еще медленнее отвечает Савамура, - что вовсе не обязательно говорить так _все время_.

По здравом размышлении Кенма искренне начинает считать, что лучше пьяный Хината, чем вот это. Потому что оскорбленный до глубины души Куроо закидывает руку ему на шею и сыплет настолько отвратительными псевдоинтеллектуальными доводами, что Кенма не знает, куда деваться от стыда за него. А еще ощущает себя немного котиком из Vine, который, пока его хозяин орет, пытается от него сбежать, делая очень странные движения головой. Шакалаку, практически.

\- А, _точно_ , - Савамуру плохо слышно, потому что уши Кенмы закрыты рукой Куроо в свитере. – Точно! _Твою_ курсовую одобрили, и теперь ты думаешь…

\- Речь вообще не о курсовой, Савамура. Совершенно.

\- А о чем тогда? О жизни? Любви? Вселенной?

Куроо смеется, качает головой, и Кенма легко представляет его крайне снисходительную улыбку.

\- Нет, Савамура. Речь об _экзаменах_. Которые ты чуть…

\- Итак! – голос Сугавары похож на музыку ветра, и это, как прекрасно известно Кенме, вторая по опасности вещь в мире после Графа Дракулы. – Осталась всего минута, так что давайте-ка все быстренько помиримся?

Кенма с трудом _вышакалакивается_ из мертвой хватки Куроо и устраивается на дальнем подлокотнике, пусть даже это слишком близко к слишком хорошо пахнущему Ойкаве. Тот, впрочем, еще и слишком пьян, так что просто улыбается Кенме, треплет его по щеке и продолжает игнорировать. Что Кенму полностью устраивает.

С этой точки ему видны все. В кампусе вряд ли будут салюты, но Ивайзуми с Ушиджимой все равно торчат на балконе и всматриваются в небо. Справа Ойкава, закинув руку на спинку кресла, тянется, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Слева Бокуто обнял Куроо и прижался щекой к его макушке. Савамура и Сугавара стоят у балконной двери как истинные надежа и опора. Асахи, кажется, помирился с Танакой и Нишиноей. Шимизу и Мичимия держатся за руки. Химуро и Изуки однозначно _не_ держатся за руки.

И да, думает Кенма, когда все начинают обратный отсчет, возможно, вечер не слишком удался, и он заметил гораздо меньше, чем мог бы, но зато теперь видит, к чему все шло. Ночь стремительно обретает ясность, разгорается, грохочет, как будто он вдруг осознает, что его окружают друзья, приятели и нетерпеливое будущее. И Кенма, вцепившись в телефон, искренне надеется, что каждый, кто ждет сейчас фейерверков на балконах, их увидит.

\- Ноль, - шепчет он, и небо расцветает огнями.

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное название главы от переводчика - Клуб (не)одиноких сердец, потому что оригинальное взято [отсюда](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG43fWT7GPo).  
> [Антрополог Кенма](http://sturlsons.tumblr.com/post/146897744114/cover-art-by-soodyo-in-and-out-of-style-kenma)  
> [Шакалака](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyRSvp1W6Qk)  
> [Ремикс шакалаки](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaujaXh2ZeI)  
> Алсо, [любимая шакалака](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LomY6nWI0ek) переводчика


End file.
